koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Duck King
Duck King (ダック・キング, Dakku Kingu) is a character from both the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters series. He was a potential candidate for the 97 Special team, but lost the popular vote to Blue Mary. Regardless, he remained a highly requested character among Japanese fans and was added to the roster in King of Fighters XI. __TOC__ Story Duck King developed his unique fighting style when he met and lost to Terry in a street fight. During the Fatal Fury series, he often strives to improve his dancing skills and prove himself against his rival. He frequently likes to visit and party at Richard Meyer’s night club, the Pao Pao Café. In King of Fighters XI, he is part of the "Fatal Fury" team composed of Terry and Kim Kaphwan. He is invited by Terry; but it took him, Choi, and Chang to convince Kim to join the team. Personality A friendly and outgoing guy towards everyone, Duck King lives to dance and party. He shows little respect concerning those he deems to be evil like Geese Howard. He considers Terry to be his martial arts rival, but otherwise regards him to be a good friend. Skills *'Acrobatics:' Duck King is very acrobatic and agile due to his extensive dance experience. *'Street Dancing:' Duck King is an accomplished and professional street dancer, skilled in many forms of modern dancing ranging from hip-hop body-popping to breakdancing. *'Musical talents:' Duck King is also a professional DJ/mixer and rapper as well as a dancer. He DJs at many parties and venues as well as performing rap numbers. Fighting Style Duck King's fighting style is as unorthodox as his name. He fights while breakdancing. He employs several acrobatic maneuvers and some humanly impossible moves as well, very similar to capoeira. Music * Shitamachi no Abarenbou (The Wild Boy From Downtown) - Fatal Fury * Duck Duck Dub - Fatal Fury Special/The King of Fighters XI (console version only, Duck must be the first opponent while being leader) * Duck Duck Duck! - Real Bout Fatal Fury, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 * Street Dancer - The King of Fighters XI (Fatal Fury team theme, shared with Kim and Terry Bogard) * Dance de Peace! - Fatal Fury shared image song Voice Actors *Michael Beard - Fatal Fury Special *Kong Kuwata - Real Bout Fatal Fury~The King of Fighters series *Hideo Ishikawa - Fatal Fury Dengeki drama CD *Yuji Mitsuya - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Matt Hill - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (English voice) Game Appearances * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters - NPC opponent * Fatal Fury Special * Real Bout Fatal Fury * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special * Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition - PlayStation port only * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind * The King of Fighters 2000 - As a Striker for Joe * The King of Fighters XI * Quiz King of Fighters * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - roulette character * Garou Densetsu Special - roulette character Mobile Appearances *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - boss character, Garou Densetsu side *SNK Dream Battle Cameo Appearances * Fatal Fury 2 - listed as one of the fighters defeated by Krauser * Fatal Fury 3 - in Bob's ending * The King of Fighters '94 - in the Fatal Fury team's stage * The King of Fighters '95 - in the England stage next to Heavy D! * The King of Fighters '97 - in the China stage * The King of Fighters '98 - in the USA Wharf stage * The King of Fighters 2002 - in the Mexico stage * The King of Fighters XII - faces off against Terry in his sidestory * KOF: Maximum Impact - background cameo * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo * Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Neo-Geo CD version only) * Days of Memories (fourth title) - unseen; dancing at Neo Geo World * Athena On Stage - during dance mini-game Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves See Also *Duck King/Gallery *Duck King/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Duck_king_fatal_fury.jpg|Fatal Fury artwork Image:Duck_king_real_bout.jpg|Fatal Fury: Real Bout artwork Image:Duck.jpg|Fatal Fury : Real Bout Special artwork Image:Duck-ova.jpg|Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture screenshot Image:Duck-garou.gif|Garou Densetsu ~ Memories of Stray Wolves screenshot Category:Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in February